Cerezo luz, Cerezo oscuridad
by MellSakura
Summary: Sakura, quien creyó que tenia una vida feliz, se encontró cruelmente enterándose de lo contrario de la peor manera posible, al morir sus padres en una misión, la verdad sale a la luz, y ella, ya no volvió a ser la misma niña alegre que todos conocían, y el Hokague deseo que al menos el equipo siete seria capaz de salvarla de su oscuridad, salvarla de su propio poder.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una Misteriosa Presencia Desconocida Se Hace Presente.

En medio de la noche con la luna su única compañía, una joven pelirosa de por lo menos 12 años se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7, exhausta por el duro entrenamiento que había tenido, estaba tendida en medio del pasto tratando de recuperar el aire. Todas las noches aquella chica entrenaba duro y sin compasión hacia ella misma porque, porque quería,deseaba dejar de ser una carga y molestia para su equipo, así su compañero sasuke la llamaba, el gran causante de cada día sea peor.

Solo quería escapar de su dura realidad, ir a otro lugar donde encontrara paz y tranquilidad, estando cansada ya de sentir esa soledad inmensa, sus padres habían muerto en una misión cuando ella era pequeña, tiempo después se entero que era adoptada, y que los que creyó que eran sus padres, nunca lo fueron, eso la devasto aun mas de lo que ya estaba, ademas de eso por parte del hokague se entero de que ella era única sobreviviente de un clan desconocido y extinto para la humanidad, era la única Haruno que aun persistía con vida, el hokague también le había mencionado de que no había información alguna sobre su clan, pero si sabia que tenían habilidades extraordinarias y también solo algunos de los Haruno podían despertar un kekkei genkai desconocido para el mundo ninja, hasta para ella misma.

Sabiendo esto sakura lo único que podía hacer era encaminarse sola en el mundo ninja y intentar sobrevivir a todo, su objetivo seria ganar esas habilidades ocultas que tenia en ella, quien inner su subconsciente o segunda personalidad como ella le llamaba le había dicho, también le había dicho que podría despertar el raro kekkei genkai pero primero debía entrenar muy duro para así poder controlar su enorme poder.

Al haber recuperado el aire sakura, tomo su bolsa de entrenamiento y se fue camino a su casa para tomar una ducha caliente e ir se a dormir, mañana seria un gran día, tendría su primera misión con su equipo.

En la mañana las aves cantaban en su ventana insitandole a despertar de su cómodo sueño, ella por supuesto no pensaba igual, y para colmo sonó el despertador, con toda su furia y de mal humor tomo el despertador y lo lanzo por la ventana espantando a las pobres aves y se levanto camino al cuarto de baño para prepararse.

Sosteniendo sus manos sobre el lavado miro en el espejo, allí no vio a una niña alegre y feliz como debería ser, allí lo que vio fue a una niña que había cambiado el brillo de sus ojos, ya no eran burbujeantes, desde lo que había sabido de su misterioso clan, había pensado que la mejor manera de llegar a su objetivo era, entrenamiento, entrenamiento y mas entrenamiento, sabia bien que estaba agotando su cuerpo, pero debía hacerlo, eso era para lo único que debía vivir.

Los ojos demostraban el dolor y soledad el cual albergaba en su corazón, con pereza se fregó los ojos, aun no creía, no podría creer que ella, quien creía vivía una vida, ya no era una vida, sino una pesadilla, de la cual solo quería escapar, que mas cosas me esperan en el camino, mas soledad, mas mentiras, que mas, pensaba la pobre chica, tratando de apartar esos tontos pensamientos se alisto rápido tomo su bolsa de entrenamiento y se marcho a encontrarse con su equipo.

Caminando por las maravillosas calles de konoha, había pensado, después de todo, al menos, tengo a Naruto, quien es como un hermano para mi, no sabría que hacer si no fuere por el, el es el único que me anima a seguir luchando, el único que la apoya y se preocupa por ella, el sueño de Naruto es convertirse en hokague algún día, se muy bien que lo lograra, a pesar de ser un despistado y impulsivo, tiene el corazón mas grande que había conocido nunca, ademas, es fuerte, muy fuerte, incluso rivaliza con sasuke, y yo se, a pesar de que nunca se lo he dicho ni comentado a nadie, Naruto es mucho mas fuerte que sasuke, Sasuke por otro lado lo único que le importa es su venganza, matar a su hermano para vengar a su clan y toda la cosa, y reconstruir su clan, yo de mas pequeña era una fan girl, estaba estúpidamente enamorada de sasuke, luego me di cuenta, que no valía la pena querer a alguien que ni siquiera le preocupas, ni le importas, que solo trata de hacerte sentir mal cuando tiene la oportunidad, en fin, mi sensei, kakashi, es un tipo al cual en cierto tiempo le tuve respeto por ser mi sensei, pero ya no, porque solo se preocupaba por entrenar a sasuke y naruto, por tal motivo me emprendí en entrenar yo sola, para así poder estar al nivel de sasuke, ellos no saben sobre el clan haruno, ni de mi poder oculto ni mi extraño kekkei genkai, los únicos que saben son el tercer hokague y los ancianos del consejo, en fin, hoy, no seré la misma chica que el equipo siete algún día conoció, hoy demostrare que yo también soy fuerte, que mi duro sacrificio, dio frutos.

Una voz muy conocida sonó detrás de ella, como no reconocer esa voz, era naruto, su amigo, quien venia corriendo hacia ella gritando su nombre, sin darse cuenta que obtenía miradas de asombro de la gente.

"Sakura-chan sakura-chan!"-Gritaba naruto, son una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que se notaba la felicidad que había en sus ojos, pero luego cambio rápidamente sobándose la cabeza haciendo un puchero al haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la joven pelirosa, que estaba echando humo.

"Naruto! deja de gritar mi nombre como si fueras un loco! me aturdiste baka, toda la gente te queda viendo raro!"-Sakura saca lo peor de si y comienza a gritarle mientras sus ojos brillan de enojo, esto al notarlo Naruto se asusta un poco y trata de disculparse, cosa que hace que sakura cambie rápido de humor y le sonría brillantemente en un instante.

"Ya sakura-chan lo siento. Naruto dice apenado." Sakura asiente con la cabeza y hace ademan con la mano para que juntos vayan hacia el puente rojo donde siempre se encontraba el equipo siete.

Sakura cuando llego al puente con Naruto, no le sorprendió ver que Kakashi no se encontraba ahí, de todos modos siempre llegaba tarde, y Sasuke, pues solo estaba alli como un emo solitario vengador apoyado en la barandilla, ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocer su presencia, bueno no era nada nuevo, pero, cada vez dolía mas, se prometió no ser débil, pero su corazón era frágil.

Apartando los pensamientos inútiles, se apoyo en la barandilla al lado de Naruto quien estaba refunfuñando acerca de que Kakashi era un pervertido que siempre llegaba tarde, en cierto modo, así fue, siempre llegaba tarde con su tonto libro, ese libro que nunca en su vida desearía echar un vistazo ni muerta.

De repente despertando de su ensueño, se oyó un pequeño puf, que ocasiono una leve nube de humo, quien traía consigo al gran ninja copia, su apariencia desinteresada, ojos cansados y con insomnio, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, su cabello desordenado como siempre, con un extraño color plateado, raro para kakashi, cabello raro, quien habla, la que tiene el cabello rosa chicle, se rio por dentro, eso me pasa por reírme de los demás, sakura ríe leve por lo bajo ignorando las miradas que su sensei y compañeros le dan sorprendidos por su cambio de humor.

"Oh Sakura, que te trae alegría?-"El ninja copia murmura de forma desinteresada y rascándose la cabeza nervioso, pensando que se reía de el, de cierto modo así fue.

La pelirosa se dio cuenta que tenia tres pares de ojos en ella, como si esperaran una respuesta de parte de ella, ella en cambio agito la cabeza en señal de que no era nada, y volvió a su estado indiferente. Su sensei le revolvió el cabello sonriendo levemente, lo que provoco que se despeinara, estúpido kakashi murmuro ente dientes la chiquilla, sin darse cuenta que todos la habían oído, y que estaban muy sorprendidos por su actitud, aunque no lo demostraran, principalmente su sensei.

"Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos una misión, ya que Naruto insistió y falto el respeto al Hokague ayer, quien no le importo y solo cumplió el capricho de Naruto, esta misión es de rango C"- El peliplateado le planteo a sus alumnos en que consistía la misión, y que partirían en 10 minutos, los mando a sus casas a recoger todo lo que era necesario, aunque les dijo que no se preocuparan, solo tenían que escoltar a un anciano constructor de puentes, aunque sakura, en lo profundo de su ser, sentía que algo malo iba a suceder, y debía actuar con alarmante precaución sobre esta misión.

Todos asintieron a lo que dijo Kakashi, y fueron rumbo a sus casas, a tomar todo lo necesario para la misión, y tomar las precauciones que dijo kakashi, sin olvidar ningún detalle, Sakura al llegar a su casa, tomo su ropa ninja, armas, algunas medicinas, vendajes, entre otras cosas, para no perderse ni olvidarse de nada, se miro al espejo y sonrió al ver la banda que le rodeaba por su cabeza, se sintió orgullosa de si misma, a pesar de lo débil que era, había llegado muy lejos.

Con un ultimo suspiro, tomo sus cosas y salto por la ventana, se había vuelto habitual salir de casa de esa forma, no le importaba dejar la casa totalmente abierta, de todos modos, no es como si fuera rica, y tuviera mucho dinero, al contrario, no tenia mucho que ofrecer, dando una ultima mirada a su vieja casa, que se veía tan sombría, y escalofriante, a pesar de que ella en esa casa vieja y fea como le solía llamar ino-cerdo y otros chicos que se burlaban de ella, Sakura era feliz, almeno un poco, sonriendo nostálgica, se volteo y se fue rumbo a la salida de konoha, a encontrarse con el resto de su equipo.

"Haruno-san...Haruno-san..."-Sentí una voz calma,solitaria y oscura que provenía de algún lugar, alguien me llamaba pero no se quien ni de donde, parece ser una voz masculina, como intentandome decir algo, pero donde esta, de donde provine esa voz?. La niña pelirosa se pregunto mentalmente, había visto a todos lados y no podía encontrar la fuente de la voz, un suave viento recorrió por su cuello como si alguien, como si el dueño de esa voz, quien la llamaba, hubiera depositado un casto beso que fue alejado de ella por la brisa de hojas que se lo llevo. Pensando que todo fue producto de su imaginación, Sakura suspiro y siguió su camino.

Llegando a el punto de encuentro, vio a Sasuke y Naruto que estaban raramente sentados tranquilos, y no peleando, Sakura saludo a sus compañeros de equipo, aunque quien reconoció su presencia unicamente fue Naruto, quien siempre la recibía con una sonrisa, al contrario, Sasuke nunca era capaz de reconocer su presencia, lo único que salia de su boca era un estúpido monosílabo.

Luego de unos minutos note las miradas que me daban Naruto y Sasuke, algo incomoda y molesta me gire para ver que demonios querían.

"Que tanto me ven, por Naruto entiendo pero tu Sasuke ?" Pregunte suavemente con voz indiferente, sin mostrar la impaciencia detrás de mis palabras. Naruto miro aun lado avergonzado rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

"Naruto y yo creemos que no deberías venir a esta misión, eres débil, solo nos retrasaras a todo el equipo" Sasuke pronuncio de manera indiferente y molesto, en ese momento sentí que algo dentro de mi se rompió, algo frágil que yo había creído fuerte, crujió en son de un apretón doloroso que hizo encoger todo mi pequeño ser, apreté mis dientes con fuerza, tratando de contener el llanto que se venia apresurado detrás de esa dura confesión que no solo Sasuke pensaba de mi, sino también Naruto, quien no se atrevió a decirme por lastima. La pelirosa agacho su cabeza haciendo cubrir sus ojos con su flequillo, en ese momento todo se volvió silencioso, lo único que se oía fue la suave brisa que volaba alrededor de los tres jóvenes, el aire era tenso y pesado. Sasuke estaba sorprendido que la niña molesta no había comenzado a llorar, al contrario estaba tranquila, restandole importancia siguió a su negocio, estar recostado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, que le importaba, que hiciera lo que quisiera, mientras no molestara todo estaría bien, aunque muy en el fondo, le había dicho eso porque, sentía un poco de preocupación por ella, aunque nadie supiera, aunque desecho esos sentimientos rápidamente.

Así que una vez mas eso siguen pensando de mi, una niña débil, llorona y molesta, pero no, yo, yo les demostrare que soy fuerte, solo debo esperar el momento indicado, ni Sasuke ni Naruto ni Kakashi-sensei creen en mi, pero, pero yo les mostrare mi poder algún día, se los mostrare y ellos se maravillaran de mi, y ya no me verán como una completa inútil, solo, solo deseo que me reconozcan, que no piensen que soy una molestia, un carga que solo los retrasara en una misión, no, yo, yo solo quiero, demostrar lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser.

"Yo" Una grande nube de polvo se disperso en frente de el equipo siete interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura, de en medio apareció un peliplateado con un libro en la mano, típico, Kakashi, con su libro, sonrió tontamente saludando con la mano.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y yo pensamos que Sakura no debe acompañarnos a la misión" El azabache confeso sin importarle que podría herir el orgullo de sakura tan profundamente, y Sakura al menos pensó que Kakashi le defendería pero se le entumeció todo su cuerpo al oír las palabras de kakashi, jamas pensó que seria tan cruel, jamas pensó que también, el pensaba en ella como una molestia, una carga para el equipo.

"Entiendo perfectamente tus razones Sasuke, ella es débil, pero es una misión en equipo, y no puedo hacer nada al contrario. No te ofendas Sakura"Pude distinguir muy bien, a que se refería con las "razones", las apariencias engañan, y yo caí fácil, creí que Kakashi seria un buen sensei, y me entrenaría ami también pero veo perfectamente que me equivoque, en lo ultimo que dijo lo sentí sonriendo de forma fingida hacia mi, y yo detesto las personas falsas, las detesto, las mentiras, esas estúpidas miradas, así es el mundo, no se puede escapar de nada...ni de nadie. Apartando los pensamientos de lado, mire a Kakashi, de manera indiferente, sin exprecion ni emoción en el rostro, y solo hice un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

Por otro lado, Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido, la mirada que le dirigió aquella joven lo removió por dentro, esos ojos...totalmente privados de vida..completamente vacíos sin ningún sentimiento..indiferentes a todo..jamas en su vida..pensó que vería a sakura mirar a alguien de esa manera..y le asusto un poco que esa mirada fuera dirigida directamente hacia el..se vio reflejado el de pequeño en esos ojos..cuando había estado en ambu..el tenia esos ojos..y viéndose reflejado en una niña de apenas 12 años que una vez creyó que ella era feliz..o no sabe si lo sigue siendo..era difícil de creer. Tal vez solo era su imaginación, y solo vio en sakura, lo que el sintió de pequeño, solo eso, trato de convencerse así mismo.

"Hm" ese fue el monosílabo que sakura estaba tan acostumbrada a oír del niño uchiha.

Sasuke vio la mirada que sakura tenia, y vio a kakashi mirándola atonico como si hubiera visto un fantasma, no era para tanto, pero, era muy extraño, que sakura viera de esa forma, sus ojos totalmente inhumanos, sin vida, le sorprendió a el también, tal vez ella había madurado un poco, pero esos ojos, demostraban que se había convertido en una maquina sin vida, como los ninjas que matan sin piedad, le incomodo un poco pensar eso, pero, era la verdad, aunque, no quería que sakura acabara como el, al menos, no ella.

El chico rubio ingenuamente le da un codazo a sakura diciéndole que lo que kakashi y sasuke decían era mentira y que solo estaban bromeando, ajeno el chico a la tensión palpante que se formo en el aire, hasta podría ser rasgado por el filo de un kunai.

Kakashi, salio de sus pensamientos y sonriendo le revolvió el cabello a sakura ignorando lo que había sucedido y tomo su mochila yendo a la salida de konoha para empezar su misión finalmente, allí les esperaba su cliente, un anciano constructor de puentes. Sakura no se dio cuenta de la impresión que había causado en su sensei y en el uchiha, lo único que se abrió dentro de ella, fue el deseo de tratar de desquitarse, de sacar toda esa furia que sentía dentro y usarla violentamente contra alguien, suspiro profundo y intento apaciguarse y calmarse, así no llegaría a ningún lado.

"Vamos chicos, si no llegaremos tarde donde el cliente, deben dar buena impresión en su primera misión como equipo siete" esas fueron las palabras de kakashi mientras se alejaba sintiendo como los tres jóvenes gennin se apresuraron a alcanzarlo rápidamente, y todos visualizando no muy lejos las puertas de konoha.

"Haruno-san...Haruno-san..ven ami.." la pelirosa se asusto esta vez al oír esa voz y en respuesta sintió un horrible dolor en su abdomen y cabeza que hizo que se agarrara la cabeza cinchando de sus cabellos fuertemente, mientras callo de rodillas, sus compañeros y su sensei se alarmaron al verla así,tan frágil, como si estuviera luchando contra alguien, pero contra que o quien ?, que era lo que la hizo reaccionar de repente de esa forma tan brusca?

"Quien eres?!..sal de donde te escondes! déjame en paz!" esos gritos rompieron por la garganta de sakura sin misericordia, kakashi y sus alumnos corrieron rápidamente donde estaba sakura y el peliplateado la tomo en brazos acariciando su cabeza tratando de calmarla, sintió el cuerpo tenso y entumecido de sakura, que fue eso que le pasaba, ese grito desgarrador fue de dolor puro dolor, y el mas que nadie, conoce muy bien ese sentimiento, y verla a sakura su joven gennin sentirlo, fue algo preocupante.

"Sakura..tranquila..estamos aquí..no te sucederá nada"Su sensei trato de calmarla dándole palabras de consuelo, Naruto y Sasuke estaban muy asustados y nerviosos, principalmente naruto, ver así a quien quería y apreciaba era muy doloroso, sakura lentamente se fue calmando y kakashi sintió como su frágil cuerpo se relajo poco a poco, la vio abrir los ojos, y vio miedo, miedo de algo, pero no sabia de que, y si le preguntaba temía asustarla de nuevo, lo que hizo entonces fue dejar el tema para otro momento y ayudar a la pelirosa a levantarse,.

"Estas bien Sakura?" le pregunto kakashi algo preocupado, sakura asintió levemente y lo miro, esos ojos de nuevo, fríos, y solos, pero con miedo, seguía preguntándose de que. Naruto se acerco a la pelirosa y muy preocupado por la chica le pregunto como estaba, que le había pasado, porque grito así, todas las preguntas que se preguntaban sasuke y kakashi, naruto se las pregunto a sakura.

En cambio sakura, al oír la voz de naruto llena de preocupación, sonrió suavemente, una leve sonrisa, para naruto.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes Naruto, no fue nada" dijo sakura

"Estas segura sakura-chan" insistió naruto, y sakura asintió en respuesta, naruto convencido de que todo estaba bien le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa a sakura quien sonrió mas en respuesta.

"Que bueno que estés bien Sakura" murmuro sasuke inaudible mente, pero sakura si lo oyó, y se sorprendió un poco, aunque..se sintió bien..noto una imperceptible preocupación en su voz. Sonriendo siguieron hacia adelante el equipo siete, tratando de ignorar lo que sucedió, principalmente kakashi, que no podía quitarse de la cabeza los ojos de horror con los que sakura lo había visto, estaba lleno de preguntas, pero estaba seguro que el único que podría ayudarlo, era el hokague.

Minutos pasaron y rápidamente llegaron donde el cliente, era nada menos que un anciano, Naruto frunció el ceño un poco molesto, el quería que escoltaran a alguien importante como una princesa o algo mejor, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que escoltarían a un anciano, hasta con verlo ya le caía mal, principalmente por lo que dijo a continuación de que hayan llegado.

"Miren nada mas, esto es lo que el Hokague mando a que me escoltaran? Tres niños, un rubio tonto, otro niño que parece que tiene mucho ego, y una niña de cabello rosa?"El anciano constructor de puentes bramo algo molesto y mas enojados se encontraron naruto, sasuke y sakura, este anciano decrepito que se cree para subestimarme por mi color de cabello, estúpido, podría matarlo en un segundo..sakura al pensar eso, se sorprendio, ella no era de pensar cosas así, ni de matar, como sea, ni me conoce y me juzga eso me molesta demasiado.

"Que! deje de juzgar al gran equipo siete! viejo anciano alcohólico!"Naruto comenzó a gritar furioso, y fue detenido por kakashi, el viejo no se salvaría si lo atrapaba, tuvo suerte porque kakashi me agarro y me detuvo. Sasuke sonrió un poco, ese viejo se merecia que naruto lo golpeara, así aprendería a no subestimarlos por su apariencia o por su edad, aunque se sintio defraudado al ver que kakashi detuvo a naruto.

"Naruro, naruto, detente, debemos proteger al cliente, no lastimarlo" Kakashi mormuro para naruto quien echaba humo.

"Basta, Naruto, Kakashi tiene razón, aunque me estoy conteniendo para no matar a el anciano." La pelirosa hablo por primera vez con una voz fría e indiferente, advirtiendo a al rubio que dejara de hacer berrinche, aunque una buena golpisa le vendría bien al viejo, ah kakashi tenia razón, tenían que proteger no lastimar, aunque el viejo ya se encontraba en su lista negra, suspiro profundo al darse cuenta de los 3 pares de ojos que se dirigieron hacia ella atonicos, y el viejo estaba con miedo, ignore las miradas de los demás y mire directamente a los ojos del viejo, se veía tan frágil, sus ojos aterrados, como si hubiera visto a la misma muñeca sin vida, quedo aterrado.

Kakashi siendo el primero de los tres en recuperar la compostura, ignorando lo que sakura dijo, una vez mas lo había sorprendido, porque ella la niña alegre que todos conocían, estaba actuando de esa forma, como si su alma alguien se la hubiera arrebatado, solo veía felicidad cuando le sonreía a naruto, pero lo único que había en el rostro de la pelirosa, era una mirada fría y distante, tenia muchas dudas, porque comenzaría a actuar así, el único que podía saberlo era el hokague, y se juro que luego de la misión, el tendría que hablarle sobre esta estudiante que estaba comportándose muy raro, en fin, debía detener a sakura, estaba asustando al pobre anciano.

"Ya sakura-chan deja de mirar así al cliente, lo vas a matar pero de un ataque al corazón" El peliplateado dijo en forma de broma sonriendo tontamente para aligerar el ambiente, que funciono muy rápido, aunque sasuke seguía un poco impactado aunque lo oculto muy bien, sakura cada vez se comportaba y actuaba muy raro, que era lo que se traía, tal vez solo estaba llamando la atención, pensó el moreno restandole importancia.

Naruto por otra parte, estaba asustado, muy asustado, era la segunda vez que sakura actuó así, la primera vez fue cuando eran niños, si mal no recordaba, sakura había hablado así a una niña que la había hecho enfadar mucho, pero esta vez, fue muy drástico su comportamiento, sentía que la pelirosa estaba ocultando algo, la conocía muy bien, ella no actuaba así, esto era muy extraño, y mas extraño era que estaba sintiendo una rara conexión con ella, fue muy extraño, ah sakura, solo espero que no te suceda nada malo, y que vuelvas a ser feliz, pensó naruto, olvidando e ignorando todo, el sonrió hacia sakura.

"Lo siento kakashi" sakura se disculpo y sonrió brillantemente, aunque solo kakashi pudo notar que esa sonrisa era fingida, ignorando esto, hizo ademan de que todos le siguieran, tenían que empezar la misión, y ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

"Vamos apúrense chicos, no querrán retrasarse en su primera misión" Dijo kakashi mientras avanzaba hacia adelante, siendo seguido detrás por los chicos y el cliente.

 _Donde el Hokague..._

Ah Sakura-san espero este bien, tanta carga para un ser tan pequeño y frágil como tu que puede romperse fácilmente, yo no quiero que eso pase para usted, solo deseo que cuando despierte su poder, usted sea capaz de controlarlo, y que lo use para el bien, no deseo que su poder domine a usted, y que logre corromperla, confío en usted, en que sera fuerte para afrontar todos los obstáculos que tiene por delante, confío en que usted hija mía, sera victoriosa, Pensaba Sarutobi desde la ventana de la torre hokague con su pipa en mano y mirando hacia el cielo, viendo el sol brillando en su punto mas alto, ahora el equipo de kakashi debería estar muy lejos.

Sakura le había dejado muy claro que no quería que alguien se enterase de lo que le había dcho, y eso era lo que haría, ademas era información confidencial, no podría dejar que la verdad de la pequeña saliera a la luz.

Aun recuerda, cuando encontraron a sakura, era tan solo un bebe, un grupo de ninjas de konoha la había encontrado justo cuando se dirigían de vuelta a casa, por suerte la niña se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero cuando la trajeron lo extraño que el noto, fue un sello que ocupaba en su abdomen, y el sabia bien que tipo de sello era, el sello le confirmo que ella era una junchuriki, pero, no era ninguno de los nueve, al contrario, nadie supo que animal fue el que estaba encerrado en su interior, sarutobi, no le confeso a sakura que ella era una jinchuriki, ni nadie, ni el pueblo debería saberlo, porque asi ella puedo tener una infancia normal como cualquier niño, se sentía mal aveces, naruto el hijo del cuarto, era u jinchuriki y creció solo, apartado de los demás, por el odio que le tenían y aun así es un chico que se mantiene fuerte, el deseo de ese rubio tonto es ser hokague, mira si caigo en sorpresa y se cumple su sueño, estoy tan seguro como sakura que seria un excelente hokague para este pueblo.

En fin, sakura-san espero algún día me perdone por haberla privado de su origen de lo que encierra en su interior, tal vez sea mejor para usted y para todos que usted no sepa que es una jinchuriki.

 _Donde El equipo siete..._

Caminaron horas y horas, y por suerte ya estaban por llegar, aveces aguantar a naruto era agotador, preguntando cada segundo que pasaba si habían llegado, cuando llegarían, si estaba muy lejos, si donde iban iba a haber ramen. Exacto un rubio muy molesto aveces que no podía estar en silencio por un momento. Sakura sonrió un poco, al menos naruto hacia que el ambiente estuviera bien.

De pronto sakura en su camino noto un pequeño charco de agua, y dudo un poco, no había llovido en semanas, y aquí en medio de su camino había un charco?, esto solo puede significar una cosa, ninjas, porque los estarían vigilando ninjas, debería decirle a kakashi, esto esta mal.

Rápidamente me apresure y me encontré caminando al lado de kakashi, y lo mire en desconfianza.

Kakashi por otra parte sabia muy bien que sakura se había dado cuenta del charco y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que sakura se calmara un poco, y esperando que los desconocidos ninjas que los seguían, hicieran acto de presencia y eso no demoro mucho, en segundos, detrás de ellos, exactamente del charco salieron dos ninjas que hicieron que los pelos de naruto se pusieran de punta.


	2. Chapter 2

**_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**_**

 _ _Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi historia, espero les guste tanto como ami, agradezco a aquellas personas que apoyan mi fic, bueno este capitulo es muy corto para mi gusto, pero me esforzare mas en el siguiente, desde ya Muchas Gracias..!__

 _ _Descargo de Responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece, su único dueño es el gran Masashi Kishimoto, lo que yo hice fue tomar un fragmento de este y hacer volar mi imaginación.__

 **Capitulo 2: El Dolor y El Miedo Vuelven a Atormentarme.**

Todo el equipo siete e incluso el anciano se tensaron al sentir dos presencias oscuras que hicieron aparición detrás de ellos, rápidamente se dieron vuelta y enfrentaron a estos desconocidos ninjas quienes se encontraban en posición de ataque con miradas sedientas de sangre,y sospechosamente esas miradas, no estaban dirigidas al equipo siete, si no que estaban dirigidas al anciano, Tazuna, el constructor de puentes, esto hizo que kakashi, el sensei del equipo dudara mucho de la misión en la que se habían metido.

Kakashi supo quienes eran realmente estos tipos, por su bandana se ve que son de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, la cabeza de estos dos ninjas jóvenes chunnin estaba a un buen precio en el libro bingo, aunque eran muy peligrosos, y principalmente para seguir con la misión, debía averiguar que querían de ellos, porque los estaban vigilando y siguiendo, así que Kakashi con calma se puso enfrente de sus alumnos y mando ordenes a sus alumnos, quienes con miedo obedecieron de forma rápida, colocándose en sus posiciones.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, protejan al anciano yo me encargare de ellos, no se preocupen. " Kakashi les dijo, para que también se calmaran un poco, aunque Naruto estaba que temblaba de miedo, sasuke por otro lado sentía miedo pero se encontraba muy seguro, y sakura, bueno, la pelirosa sinceramente estaba aterrada, su cuerpo tenso y entumecido, sentía que si la atacaban no seria capaz de realizar ningún movimiento para defenderse, lo cual era muy cierto, y esto ademas de kakashi, sasuke lo sabia muy bien, en si, tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban congelados.

Por otro lado, el anciano Tazuna, esperaba tener la suerte, y que el ninja mayor, pudiera protegerlo,el no quería morir. El tenia un propósito, construir el puente que haría que su pueblo prosperase, pero el sabia muy bien quien había mandado esos ninjas para que lo matasen, era gato, el viejo mas vil, codicioso, malvado, y peor persona, si se le podría llamar así, el era el causante de que el pueblo de Tazuna hubiera caído en la pobreza, y que fueran gobernados, y obligados a cumplir con el anciano llamado gato, ademas ni el ni el pueblo podían contra ese hombre, la única esperanza que tenían era ese puente el cual el deseaba poder terminar de construir.

Sin previo aviso, uno de los ninjas con cadenas ataco a Kakashi "despedasandolo" literalmente, haciendo que Naruto y Tazuna quedaran en estado de shock, esto hizo que uno de los ninjas atacara a Naruto y lo lastimara en la mano, sasuke al darse cuenta que naruto no reaccionaba, el rápidamente salto enfrente de naruto, sakura y el anciano en posición de ataque, pensó que debería demostrar sus habilidades.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu" Con una serie de sellos sasuke lanza una gran bola de fuego que toma por sorpresa a los ninjas enemigos y esto ocasiona que el jutsu los ataque y estos colapsen en segundos. Sasuke satisfecho sonríe hacia naruto burlándose de el descaradamente, esto ocasiona que naruto salga de su shock y que se sienta humillado por sasuke al haber actuado como un miedoso.

"Yo" Kakashi aparece de repente enfrente de todos, y esto provoca que naruto mire al kakashi que supuestamente había sido despedasado y al kakashi que estaba frente a ellos, totalmente embobado y confundido. Sasuke y Sakura por otro lado permanecen en silencio, ya sabiendo que kakashi había utilizado una sustitución, aunque algo sorprendidos de que naruto fuera tan tonto que no se daba cuenta. Sakura a esto decidió explicarle a Naruto el porque kakashi estaba vivo y no despedasado como el creía.

"Naruto, Kakashi lo que uso fue una sustitución, al ser atacado con la guardia baja, remplazo rapidamente su cuerpo por un tronco, y este fue el que recibió el ataque. " Sakura explico suavemente, y naruto asintió entendiendo la situación, aunque kakashi estaba sorprendido, de que sakura se había dado cuenta que sin querer había bajado la guardia, y en ese preciso instante había sido atacado, sakura cada vez sorprendía mas a kakashi, y sasuke el solo creía que sakura seguía siendo una molestia, porque al igual que naruto, ambos quedaron en shock frente al peligro.

Sakura luego miro hacia la mano de naruto y vio un pequeño corte el cual contenía veneno a juzgar por el liquido lila que se escurría por su piel, a tonto naruto, pensó sakura.

"Por cierto, Naruto, tu herida contiene veneno, si no tratas esa herida rápidamente vas a perder un brazo." Sakura dijo de forma graciosa haciendo que el rubio perdiera el color de su rostro y quedara completamente aterrado.

"Kakashi-sensei voy a perder mi brazo, haga algo...! sakura-channn no puedo morir!" Naruto gritaba dando vueltas pensando que se acabaría el mundo, esto hizo que sasuke volteara los ojos ante la reacción tonta de naruto , y sakura no aguanto la risa, y comenzó a reírse de naruto, kakashi por otro lado también sonrió.

"Sakura-channn te ríes porque me voy a morir que mala eres.!" Naruto dice totalmente alarmado y kakashi se compadece un poco de naruto y le dice que no se va a morir por una pequeña herida tratando de calmar un poco al rubio impulsivo.

Sakura se acerca a naruto y le toma la mano, y frunce el ceño un poco al ver que la herida era sanada rápidamente por si sola, y kakashi también lo ve, en este momento a sakura habla sin darse cuenta.

"El Jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas."Sakura pronuncia suavemente aunque el único que la oye es kakashi, y este sospecha, como rayos sakura sabia sobre el jinchuriki, específicamente sobre que naruto era el nueve colas.

"Ya naruto, es broma, estarás bien." Sakura le dice a naruto soltando su mano haciendo que este se sonroje un poco, y ella por otro lado queda pensando en lo que el hokague una vez le contó, sobre que el cuarto había sellado al zorro de nueve colas en un bebe, en su propio hijo para salvar la aldea, aunque ella no debía de andar hablando libremente sobre esto, podría herir a naruto ademas era información confidencial.

"Cambiando de tema, aquí, el señor Tazuna-san debe explicarnos la situación, y el porque mintió sobre el rango de la misión. " Kakashi dijo de forma despreocupada, ignorando la mirada de vergüenza que estaba pintada en la cara del anciano, el cual se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para explicarles la situación.

"Vamos viejo, díganos porque mintió..! "Naruto impaciente presiona al anciano para que hable. El pensaba que el anciano de debería haber mentido sobre la misión, pero si seguían con la misión, el debía de dejar de actuar tan cobarde y comenzar a ser quien era, un ninja, fuerte, para proteger a los mas débiles.

"Seguro debe tener una buena razón para esto, creo que Tazuna-san debe confesarnos la verdad. " Sakura habla suavemente y tranquila, olvidando el pequeño problema que habían tenido al conocerse, esto era una misión, debía actuar profesionalmente, no andar guardando rencores, aunque estaba un poco enfadada de que el anciano había engañado al hokague respecto a la misión.

Kakashi noto la calma con la cual hablo sakura, totalmente profesional, estaba cambiando esta chica, como dejando la infancia atrás y madurando rápidamente, de algún modo era bueno, ya que podría sobrevivir y proteger a quienes quería, pero por otro lado, iba a vivir para matar, obedecer ordenes y aveces no siempre queremos obedecer ordenes, en fin, espero pacientemente que el señor Tazuna encontrara las palabras correctas para convencerlos de seguir con la misión.

"Soy el único que terminando de construir el puente de mi pueblo, podrá sacarlos de la pobreza, y necesitaba protección mientras regresaba a mi pueblo para terminar de construir el puente, pero alguien estaba en contra de que yo acabara con mi trabajo, y yo sospeche que mandaría a ninjas a buscarme, el que me quiere muerto, es un viejo con dinero, el cual cuando apareció en mi pueblo, hizo que todos cayéramos en la pobreza, y nosotros vivimos con miedo, ya que si nos revelamos contra el, el no dudaría en matarnos, y la única esperanza que queda a mi pueblo de salir de la pobreza, como se los dije antes, es, que yo construya ese puente, solo, pido que, a pesar de esto, puedan continuar con la misión. " El anciano, Tazuna, dijo tristemente, el solo quería que su pueblo volviera a ser el mismo de antes, alegre y feliz, un pueblo libre, y para eso los necesitaba a ellos.

El equipo siete, se sintió conmovido, por la historia, ahora sabían que el anciano había mentido por el bien de su pueblo, arriesgando completamente su vida por el bien de sus seres queridos, y ellos, a pesar de que todos sabían que debían abandonar la misión y regresar a konoha y hablarle al hokague sobre el error de la misión, lo que pensaron todos al unisono fue que querían ayudar al pueblo de Tazuna. Aunque la que sorprendió a Tazuna y a su equipo fue sakura.

"Tazuna-san mi equipo y yo le ayudaremos. " La pelirosa dijo de forma indiferente, tratando de ocultar las emociones que corrían por sus ojos aunque fue en vano, porque su equipo vio en ellos la niña compasiva que siempre fue, la que ayudaba a los demás siempre que la necesitaban, ella no había cambiado y kakashi estaba un poco feliz de que fuera así.

"Concuerdo con Sakura, señor Tazuna, continuaremos la misión, por usted y por su pueblo que necesita de nosotros." Kakashi dijo, aunque se preocupo un poco, los ninjas que habían mandado eran nivel chunin, ahora los que mandarían para acabar con el anciano, serian de rango mas alto, ademas, estos ninjas eran de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, no eran cualquier ninjas, debían estar siempre en guardia y atentos a todo.

"Lo que me preocupa es que manden mas ninjas, estén en guardia todos, aunque haremos lo mejor que podamos, Tazuna-san no se preocupe, lo protegeremos. " Sakura hablo sobre lo que le preocupaba pero también trato de calmar al anciano, para que todos estuvieran bien y kakashi cada vez estaba mas sorprendido, sakura era muy inteligente ya quisiera que naruto fuera así pensó kakashi desechando totalmente la idea, naruto es naruto después de todo.

El anciano Tazuna asintió sonriendo agradecido hacia los muchachos, los había juzgado mal a todos, principalmente a la chiquilla de cabello rosa, gracias a ella y a sus compañeros, su vida estaría a salvo y podría llegar sano y salvo a casa para poder sacar de la pobreza a su pueblo, ya estaba extrañando tanto a su nieto y a su hija, pero solo deseaba en este instante, que se encontraran bien todos, que no se preocuparan, el llegaría pronto a salvarlos a todos, gracias a estos chicos, el y su pueblo no estaban solos, ahora tenían el apoyo de estos buenos ninjas, en los cuales depositaria toda su fe, para que todo saliera bien.

La pelirosa por otro lado, pensó que, no, no estaría mal ayudarlo, pero algo le preocupaba, rodeo sus frágiles brazos sobre su estomago mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior porque cada segundo y minuto que pasaba, el dolor en su estomago se hacia mas notable, y su corazón de momentos latía rápidamente, solo deseaba que se acabara, ella no entendía porque le dolía el estomago, era como, si hubiera una gran concentración de un chakra oscuro ubicado en un solo lugar, pero eso era imposible, aunque no había otra explicación para tal dolor, tal vez esto tenia que ver con su desconocido poder, pero, recordando aquella voz que había oído esa voz misteriosa, recordó que el mismo dolor que le dio en su estomago, era el mismo dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora, ademas, sentía un suave susurro, de como si alguien estuviera respirando en su cuello, esto le helaba la piel, solo esperaba estar bien, y que esto acabara pronto, así que mientras tanto trato de oculta su incomodidad, y su miedo.

Aunque para su mala suerte cierto sensei de cabello de plata, se dio cuenta rápidamente y se pregunto inmediatamente de la molestia que esta chica, su alumna sentía, porque estaba como miedosa, tal vez era por lo que sucedió con los ninjas, pero, también se dio cuenta de como tenia las manos alrededor de su cuerpo, como tratando de apretar su estomago, como si quisiera eliminar algún tipo de molestia que venia de allí, bueno quien sabe, tal vez todo es mi imaginación, o tal vez no, pensó kakashi.

Sasuke por otro lado lo que hizo fue ignorar la forma rara en la que sakura, su compañera de equipo, estaba actuando últimamente, no es como si me importara pensó el moreno de forma egoísta quitandola de su pensamiento, y Naruto bueno, el se encontraba ignorante de toda la situación como siempre, nunca se dio cuenta por lo que sakura estaba pasando. El equipo siete y su cliente Tazuna siguieron su camino deseando ya llegar al pueblo para poder descansar, se encontraban agotados por el viaje, solo deseaban una ducha caliente y un buen descanso.

Aunque eso no estaba para los planes de un cierto ninja que se encontraba ocultado entre las sombras, al haber fallado la misión que se les asigno a los dos jóvenes ninjas inútiles, lo llamaron a el rápidamente para terminar el trabajo, así que tenia que liquidar al viejo para poder cobrar su dinero y acabar pronto con esto, de todos modos, derramar sangre siempre fue de su agrado, y para su gusto y buena suerte, aquí tenia un ninja de rango de élite, tres chiquillos ignorantes y el viejo, el definitivamente disfrutaría esto, se lamió los labios con una enorme sonrisa macabra en su rostro, esperando el momento indicado para hacer acto de presencia, y esto no demoro mucho, en segundos el extraño y desconocido ninja el cual se encontraba oculto entre las sombras, con un movimiento rápido apareció enfrente de todos, haciendo que estos se detuvieran.

 ** **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:****

 _ _Aquí acabamos..! Háganme saber que les pareció, espero el apoyo de vosotros si, tratare de actualizar pronto, aveces el colegio agota un poco y solo en la noche tomo mi laptop y me pongo a escribir, aunque disfruto mucho haciéndolo, porque cuando me pongo a escribir mi imaginación saca lo mejor de mi, y termino sintiéndome orgullosa de lo que puedo hacer, en fin Gracias..!__

 _ _Nos vemos pronto, los quiere..__

 _ _MellSakura.__


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Bueno..! Aquí les traigo en siguiente capitulo, lo hice en una noche, y me divertí mucho mientras lo hacia, espero disfruten tanto como yo en la lectura de este._

 _Descargo de Responsabilidad **:** _Naruto no me pertenece, su único dueño es el gran Masashi Kishimoto, lo que yo hice fue tomar un fragmento de este y hacer volar mi imaginación.__ ___

 **Capitulo 3: Cegada por mi propia Oscuridad.**

Todos se tensaron ligeramente al ver que otro ninja, había aparecido, y observando a este, se dieron cuenta que era muy diferente a los dos anteriores que habían enfrentado, se veía mucho mas peligroso, y la mirada asesina que tenia en su rostro, era mas aterradora que nunca, lo que hizo que a Sakura se le helaran los huesos, y que sintiera como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espina dorsal erizando todo su cuerpo, ella involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás, lo que provoco que dicho ninja dirigiera sus ojos directamente hacia los suyos, enviándole una mirada totalmente aterradora que hizo que esta se encogiera de miedo.

Tenia miedo, miedo de morir, Sakura sentía como si la muerte la estuviera observando esperando que ella cometiera un error para llevársela, y ella al ver los ojos de este ninja peligroso, lo único que vio fue sed de sangre, de su sangre, y esto ella no quería, no quería morir, no ahora, ahora que estaba intentando ser fuerte, entrenando duro para salir adelante y ya no ser el eslabón mas débil de si equipo, ella no soportaría ser humillada una vez mas, ella tenia que demostrar que si valía la pena, que no era una carga, no mas, pero a pesar de que quería enfrentar sus miedos y enterrarlos en lo mas profundo de sus ser, era muy difícil, muy difícil para alguien que toda su vida había vivido en un arco iris de colores, pero tenia que dejar todo atrás, tenia que enfrentar todo lo que se interponga en su camino, para poder llegar a ser alguien, para poder ser reconocida por los demás, y ella, tragándose su miedo, le devolvió la mirada a el ninja, pero esta vez era completamente diferente la forma en que vio al ninja, Sakura no se dio cuenta, pero ella estaba mirando al ninja de la misma forma que el la miro a ella, con terrible sed de sangre, y esto, hizo que dicho ninja, por un instante se sorprendiera, y que este frunciera el ceño hacia ella.

El ninja se pregunto, como podía haber cambiado tan rápido esa chiquilla, hace un momento estaba aterrada, y ahora tenia esos ojos, como inhumanos, con sed de sangre, le recordaba a el, pero le sorprendía que esa niña, de cabello rosa, fuera capaz de poder sostenerle la mirada a el, que de cierta manera, se dio cuenta que la chiquilla tenia los mismos ojos de el, ademas de la indiferencia que vio en sus ojos, logro captar, ver, que en lo profundo de esos ojos jades opacados por la oscuridad, había soledad, pero todavía quedaba un tinte de esperanza, ahí se dio cuenta que esta niña era especial, esta niña le recordaba a el de niño, pero lastimosamente ella estaba en su camino, y para cumplir su misión, debía matarla si esta se interponía.

Kakashi estaba preocupado, acababan de enfrentar dos ninjas, de nivel chunin, fueron fáciles de vencer, pero este caso era totalmente diferente, este ninja, era un rango mas alto, jounin, y ademas de esto, era renegado, y el sabia muy bien quien era, lo había visto ya antes, en el libro bingo, y no dudo un segundo de que era muy peligroso, tenia que armar un plan, era ordenar que sus alumnos se fuera con el anciano lejos o que estos se quedaran y con un alto por ciento de probabilidades, perdieran su vida, pero esto no podía permitírselo, el lucharía enfrentando a este ninja y mantendría a salvo a su equipo, de todos modos, era su sensei, seria terriblemente triste, que por culpa de el su equipo muriera, y eso no se lo permitiría nunca.

"Vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, el famoso Ninja Copy, he oído hablar mucho de ti Kakashi Hatake, has copiado mas de 1000 técnicas con ese ojo que tienes." El ninja extraño, dijo descaradamente sonriendo hacia ellos, el sabia que El Gran Ninja Copy, era peligroso, principalmente porque podía copiar sus técnicas y utilizarlas contra el, no cabe duda de que lo haría, estaba cien por ciento seguro de ello, pero no se dejaría vencer por el ni por sus estúpidos chiquillos, el solo quería al viejo, pero también quería divertirse, no seria justo que acabara una misión sin luchar, eso seria muy aburrido.

"Zabuza Momochi, me halaga que tu, un ninja renegado, expulsado de su aldea, quien esta en el libro bingo, sepa de mi, verdaderamente es impresionante." Kakashi dijo irónicamente hablando de manera despreocupada, no era nada nuevo que el fuera reconocido por ninjas renegados, ya que estos siempre tenían un libro bingo, y el también se encontraba allí, se preguntaba cuanto valía su cabeza, pero estaba seguro al menos que su cabeza valía mucho mas que la de este ninja.

"Ah Hatake-san tu también estas en el libro bingo, y disfrutaría mucho ser yo quien acabe con una leyenda como tu, definitivamente me haría rico."Zabuza dijo sonriendo abiertamente."Bueno, al fin y al cabo, iré directo al grano, ya deben haberse dado cuenta de que estoy detrás, necesito al viejo, y si se interponen en mi camino los matare." Esto ultimo que dijo, lo dijo como dirigiéndose hacia la pelirosa, como una advertencia que Sakura enseguida entendió, y Zabuza sonrió, la chiquilla es inteligente, pero son un equipo, y seguro esta lo enfrentara, y si lo hace, le gustaría ver que tan lejos llegaría esta niña por su equipo, que tan lejos llegaría para acabar una misión, y era obvio que era la primera vez que salían de la aldea o que se enfrentaban a un ninja tan fuerte como el, era obvio por la mirada de miedo y lo tenso que estaban los compañeros de la pelirosa, esto definitivamente iba a ser divertido.

Sakura capto la advertencia detrás de las palabras de Zabuza Momochi, pero ella y su equipo prometieron proteger a el señor Tazuna y ella no era una chica que rompía promesas, ella iba a cumplir esta misión, iba a protegerlo, podia sentir como el viejo estaba tenso, congelado de miedo, aterrado por su vida, y no muy diferentes eran las reacciones de Naruto y Sasuke, estos también estaban tensos, ella tomo un kunai de su bolsa, y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en posición de ataque frente al viejo, no solo sorprendiendo a su equipo y al viejo, sino también a Zabuza quien sonrió al ver la acción de Sakura.

"No se preocupe señor Tazuna-san, el equipo siete le protegerá, eso se lo aseguro." La pelirosa dijo totalmente segura ignorando las miradas de asombro que Sasuke y Naruto enviaban hacia ella, aunque Kakashi no estaba muy de acuerdo aunque no solo el se sorprendió sino todos, con lo que Sakura dijo a continuación."Incluso si me veo forzada a dar mi vida para que usted viva, yo lo haré, téngalo por seguro, se lo prometí, y nunca rompo una promesa, la cumpliré aunque me cueste la vida."Sakura dijo sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma, había salido de su cascaron, había florecido, y ya no tenia miedo, la voluntad de fuego la mantenía de pie, y esto Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke vieron al ver los ojos de Sakura, y esto hizo que su equipo se sintiera mas seguro de si mismo, sonriendo, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se pusieron a ambos lados de Sakura protegiendo al anciano. Tazuna sonrió, sonrió por primera vez, esta chiquilla, esta niña de cabello rosa, lo logro sorprender una vez mas, cuando ella lo había mirado tratando de calmarle diciéndole que no se preocupara que ella y su equipo lo protegería, logro ver la determinación en sus ojos, y el confiaba en ella, deposito toda su confianza y su esperanza de vida en ella y en su equipo, esta niña era especial, y sabia muy bien que ella no rompería su promesa, así que se relajo un poco. Zabuza por otro lado, no esperaba menos de esta chica, y si así iban a ser las cosas, no iba a ir fácil en ella y su equipo.

Kakashi estaba preocupado, pero la determinación que Sakura mostró, fue impresionante, y el se sintió avergonzado de si mismo, había juzgado muy mal a Sakura, ella no era realmente quien el creyó que era, al parecer, la pelirosa estaba mostrando verdadero y sincero valor hacia este ninja, quien Kakashi sabia muy bien que Sakura sabia que era peligroso y aun así, lo enfrento, y ahí entendió, ella había cambiado, había florecido, ella le demostró que el fuego en sus ojos, era la fuerza y voluntad que Konoha, su amada aldea, le hizo olvidar sus miedos y mantenerse de pie, el ahí, en ese preciso momento, vio a su propio amigo Obito cuando miro a Sakura, y el sonrió, y no fue falsa esta sonrisa, al contrario, esta sonrisa era sincera, y Sakura le hizo sentir una seguridad tremenda, y estaba seguro que Naruto y Sasuke también se habían dado cuenta.

"Así es, Sakura-chan tiene razón viejo, le vamos a proteger, nosotros somos el legendario equipo siete que tiene la voluntad de fuego que corre por nuestras venas."Dijo Naruto sonriendo con el puño en alto. "Hm." Dijo Sasuke, el sonrió también, gracias a Sakura ellos se sintieron mas seguros de si mismos, nunca habían creído que Sakura, iba a ser quien los despertara de su sueño de terror, y les alentara hacia adelante, pero Sasuke sabia que no debía crear lazos con su equipo, así que lo que hizo fue desechar esos pensamientos, y borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, se encargaría de proteger al viejo, y también debía deshacer pronto los lazos que estaba creando inconscientemente, esto no le ayudaría a vengar a su clan, al contrario, esto lo haría débil, el debía vivir con odio, vivir por su venganza y por nada mas.

"Muy alentador todo, pero son simples gennin, ingenuos e ignorantes en su totalidad, no saben nada del mundo que hay afuera, saben como se hacia para lograr ser el ninja mas fuerte, no lo creo."Dijo Zabuza sonriendo de forma macabra hacia los menores del equipo siete, haciendo que estos dudaran un poco de su seguridad."Les contare una pequeña historia, hace mucho tiempo, en la Aldea Oculta Entre la Neblina, había en un comedor muchos niños almorzando lo poco que tenían para comer, el líder de esta Aldea, hizo acto de presencia frente a los jóvenes ninjas, no mas de 6 años tenían, y les aviso, les ordeno, que para pasar de rango debían luchar entre ellos, y el que saliera victorioso, seria el mas fuerte, y para eso debía matar a todos los que se interpongan en su camino, y un niño gano, un niño mato a todos los demás niños que se interpusieron en su camino, y logro pasar de rango gracias a eso, no saben lo que es matar a quien ha sido tu amigo, tus compañeros de equipo, niños con quienes has crecido y compartido, bueno, el fin, el niño que mato a todos sus amigos, adivinen quien fue...Fui yo." Zabuza continuo.

"Seguro en su Aldea para pasar de rango, deben hacer una simple prueba, pero en otras aldeas, es diferente, te entrenas para ser una maquina sin piedad, y yo soy la prueba viviente de ello." Zabuza termino de contar su historia, sonriendo al ver las diferentes reacciones en las caras de los chiquillos, en la cara del rubio tonto, vio total inseguridad, en la del chico medio emo, vio indiferencia pero un poco de miedo, pero la niña pelirosa seguía sorprendiéndolo, ella frunció ceño ligeramente, pero en sus ojos había algo, como si compartiera su soledad, como si sintiera lastima por el, no, no era lastima, era, era comprensión, ademas de eso, vio el respeto, esta chica, le tenia respeto, como si ella entendiera y se pusiera en su lugar, esto era algo extraño, nunca alguien antes siquiera se había puesto en su lugar, siquiera habían tratado de comprenderle, pero esta rara chica, lo hacia, y le dio un poco de miedo, pero quito los pensamientos enseguida, esto era una misión, no se permitiría fallar por culpa de una estúpida chiquilla y su equipo.

"Basta de historias, yo te enfrentare Zabuza."Kakashi dijo, el entendía por lo que había pasado, pero eso no iba a conmoverlo por nada del mundo, el tenia una misión, y no iba a fallar."Equipo Siete protejan a Tazuna."Ordeno Kakashi mientras se bajaba la mascara dejando a la vista su ojo izquierdo, el cual contenía el sharingan.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su sensei, tenia el sharingan, como era eso posible, no eso era imposible, el no era un Uchiha, y solo los del clan Uchiha podían despertar dicho Kekkei genkai. Naruto estaba confundido, porque Kakashi tenia un ojo tan raro, que demonios era ese ojo, era un poder raro algo así, se pregunto el rubio, y Sakura por otro lado, noto la incomodidad de Sasuke, ella también estaba confundida, como rayos Kakashi consiguió el Sharingan, según ella sabia, solo los del clan de Sasuke podían tener ese Kekkei Genkai, asi que era por eso que su sensei se cubría el ojo, se cubría porque tenia el sharingan, pero la única forma de que Kakashi tuviera el sharingan, era por medio de un trasplante, pero esa medicina era demasiado avanzada, solo alguien con capacidades muy grandes podría haberlo logrado, pero quien sabe, quien le trasplanto el sharingan a su sensei, nunca lo sabría.

"El Sharingan. Ese ojo tuyo, puede verlo todo, gracias a ese ojo puedes copiar cualquier técnica y usar dicha técnica a tu favor, podrías copiar mis técnicas y usarlas contra mi, eso me pone en desventaja."Zabuza dijo algo molesto pero luego sonrió."Aunque, de seguro, ese ojos tuyo, te gasta mucho de tu chakra, esa podía ser una ventaja para mi no Kakashi ?."Dijo Zabuza sonriendo astutamente, el no era un idiota, y usaría todo a su favor para ganar.

"Muy inteligente Zabuza, es cierto, el Sharingan, si lo uso demasiado agota mi chakra."Kakashi dijo sabiendo que si no se contenía, y usaba bien su sharingan, podía ser su perdición y podía dejar solo a su equipo, de eso no podría darse el gusto, el debía protegerlos, el no iba a perderles a ellos como había perdido a Obito, el no podía.

Zabuza inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque, y Kakashi lo imito. Kakashi corrió a una velocidad muy considerable hacia Zabuza con un kunai en mano, comenzó una batalla entre ambos grandes ninjas, ambos muy poderosos, solo se oía el chirrido de el choque de el kunai de Kakashi contra la espada de Zabuza, y dicha batalla condujo a ambos ninjas hacia el rio.

" Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu !."Con una serie de sellos Zabuza creo un gran catarata, una ola gigante hizo que Kakashi se apartara a un lado, y fue obligado a copiar la técnica e imito a Zabuza.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu !."Kakashi hizo igualando la velocidad de Zabuza, imito los mismos sellos gracias a su sharingan, y ambas olas, la de Zabuza y la de Kakashi chocaron impactando fuertemente entre si, provocando que ambos ninjas tomaran distancia al ver las dos técnicas chocar.

Pero eso no los detuvo, para nada, ambos ninjas continuaron su ferviente batalla, aunque Kakashi estaba agotándose mas rápido, a la perdida de chakra que su sharingan le hacia, si seguía así, Zabuza lo iba a vencer, este por otro lado, sonrió al notar el agotamiento y el bajo chakra de el ninja copy, no era tan fuerte como creyó.

Zabuza creo cuatro clones de sombras, que atacaron a Kakashi, este derroto a dos de los clones, pero no pudo diferenciar cual de los dos clones restante era el verdadero, su chakra estaba muy bajo, debía vencerlo pronto, pero todo cambio para mal cuando Kakashi cayo en la trampa de Zabuza, y este lo encerró en una prisión de agua.

"No era tan fuerte como pensé." Zabuza dijo sonriendo hacia los tres gennin que estaban conmocionados, excepto la

pelirosa que estaba totalmente neutra. El clon de Zabuza se acerco hacia el equipo siete, con su gran espada haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke tragaran grueso. "Quien sera el siguiente?."Pregunto Zabuza de forma sarcástica.

"Yo, te voy a matar por lo que le hiciste a Kakashi-sensei !."Grito Naruto a todo pulmón mientras corría hacia Zabuza, el rubio creo múltiples clones de sombra, sorprendiendo a Zabuza, estos no era simples clones, eran clones de sombra, sólidos, pero el un simple gennin no podría vencerlo.

"No Naruto !."Grito la pelirosa, intentando detenerlo pero este no le obedeció, la consecuencia fue que Naruto, fue que Zabuza destruyo todos sus clones, y Naruto fue recibido por un buen corte en su pierna por parte de la espada de Zabuza.

Naruto se levanto."Descuida Sakura-chan, estoy bien."El rubio dijo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, por actuar de forma impulsiva, este no era cualquier ninja, este era muy peligroso. Sasuke por otro lado estaba impresionado por la técnica de Naruto, pero esa técnica no sirvió contra Zabuza, como harían para vencerlo, se pregunto Sasuke.

Zabuza a una velocidad considerable apareció detrás de Tazuna con la intención de matarlo con un kunai, pero Sakura actuó tan rápido como el, y se movió velozmente y choco el kunai de ella contra el de Zabuza, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en shock, cuando fue que su compañera de equipo se volvió tan veloz, hasta Sasuke no vio cuando ella se movió. Zabuza por otro lado se sorprendió, ella se había movido a la misma velocidad que el, fue impresionante para un simple gennin. "Que sorpresa, la niña tiene agallas."Dijo Zabuza sonriendo,

Sakura ordeno a Tazuna que se alejara, y ella también lo hizo, quedando a pocos metros de Zabuza. "Sasuke, Naruto, protejan a Tazuna."Ordeno la pelirosa rotundamente, Naruto obedeció, pero Sasuke no lo hizo.

"Eres débil, Sakura, no podrás contra el."Sasuke dijo indiferente, y Zabuza sonrió, Sakura por otro lado, se giro sobre sus pies, y miro a Sasuke de la peor manera que lo hizo nunca, una mirada asesina fue dirigida hacia el joven uchiha.

"Uchiha, obedece, o tambien te mato a ti." Sakura dijo, su voz era tan suave que parecía ser solo un susurro del viento, pero también fue tan fría, que hasta hizo que Sasuke se erizara, la pelirosa, lo iba a enfrentar, y nadie iba a detenerla, y menos, un estúpido uchiha, así que se puso en posición de ataque, y espero que Zabuza hiciera algún movimiento.

Zabuza sonrió, esta niña le sorprendía mas y mas, era ingenua pensando que iba a poder con el, no pudo su sensei, iba a poder ella, al menos esperaba que la niña, le demostrara algo, y no debilidad como decía su compañero.

Sakura miro hacia donde se encontraba Kakashi, privado de su libertad, en ese momento sintió una ira, sed de sangre inmensa, alguien cercano a ella había sido atrapado por esta basura, no, no, ella debía matarlo. _Liberame, liberame y te mostrare de lo que eres capaz Haruno-san._ La pelirosa cayo de rodillas, su flequillo ocultaba su mirada, nadie sabia que estaba pasando, pero cuando la pelirosa alzo la mirada hacia Zabuza, el enseguida inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, lo que vio en esos ojos, fue a la misma muerte en persona, esos ojos, la niña ya no estaba, pareciera que había desaparecido y su cuerpo lo ocupara algo macabro, un demonio, algo poderoso y oscuro, Naruto y Sasuke tambien estaban asustados, el instinto oscuro y asesino que venia de Sakura verdaderamente era increíble.

Chakra, un chakra negro, totalmente oscuro, comenzó a fluir suavemente por el cuerpo de la pelirosa, ella se levanto suavemente, ella se sentía bien, ella se iba a vengar, lo iba a matar, Zabuza no debió meterse en su camino, no debió haber lastimado a su sensei, simplemente no debió, y ahora ella tenia que matarlo, sonriendo ella vio el miedo que provocaba su poder en los ojos de el ninja, y a una velocidad inigualable, Sakura ataco al ninja, y este apenas podía esquivar los golpes que eran enviados por la pelirosa. Como es posible, no, no puede ser, es imposible, como esta niña tiene este poder, tan macabro y oscuro, que demonios es esta niña, si sigo así me va a matar, eso lo tengo seguro, pensó Zabuza, la pelirosa lo había empujado muy lejos, y el no podía mas, estaba completamente exhausto, el chakra de el, era totalmente bajo.

Kakashi fue liberado de la prisión de agua de Zabuza debido a que este ya casi tenia chakra para estar de pie, y cuando vio a su alumna, Sakura luchar contra Zabuza, sintiendo el chakra, que emanaba fuertemente de el cuerpo de la joven pelirosa, el definitivamente no podía creerlo, como era posible, Sakura no podía tener tal poder, según el expediente de su alumna, los Haruno, no tenían ninguna habilidad extraordinaria, a pesar de que era la única Haruno viva, no había información sobre ese poder, pero le daba miedo, ese chakra, estaba corrompiendo a su alumna, debía detenerla, o si no Sakura iba a matar a todos en su camino. Como pudo Kakashi apareció enfrente de Sakura.

"Sakura, para, debes detenerte."Kakashi hablo suavemente deseando que se detuviera, si no iba a hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir toda su vida, y el no podía dejar que la pelirosa se perdiera, no así.

La pelirosa, se detuvo, al oír la voz de su sensei, el estaba bien, estaba a salvo, el estaba enfrente de ella, ella lo miro, y el poder en su cuerpo, el chakra, que recorría por su cuerpo tratando de dominarle, ella intento controlarlo, ya no quería pelear, no quería matar a nadie, pero ese poder, quería matar, su cuerpo no podía mas, su mente estaba agotada, ella quería parar. "K-kakashi-sensei...l-lo s-siento."Fue lo ultimo que susurro Sakura antes de desmayarse, pero no cayo al suelo, su cuerpo fue amortiguado por unos brazos fuertes, Kakashi la sostuvo en brazos deseando que la pelirosa estuviera bien.

De pronto callo Zabuza derrumbado en el suelo, un cazador ambu, había lanzado una aguja zembon en el cuello de Zabuza, que mato a Zabuza. "Lamento los problemas que haya causado este ninja, lo hemos estado buscando desde hace tiempo, debemos exterminar este cuerpo, el contiene secretos de otras aldeas, y debe ser eliminado cuanto antes, antes de que cause mas problemas."Dijo el extraño cazador ninja, mientras tomaba el cuerpo inerte de Zabuza y lo subía en su hombro.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza hacia el cazador ambu."Es bueno, que hayan venido cuanto antes."Dijo el Ninja Copy, agradeciendo que todo había acabado. Naruto y Sasuke estaban impresionados, el cazador ambu, había matado en segundos a Zabuza, eso era increíble. Cuando el cazador ambu desapareció con el cuerpo de Zabuza, todos dirigieron la mirada de preocupación hacia Sakura, el equipo siete debía cuidar de ella, Kakashi no sabia nada de ese poder que su alumna tenia, y ella no les había hablado tampoco sobre este poder, aunque era preocupante, ese chakra, no era un chakra común, era corrompido, y hasta era 3 veces mas grande que el de el, si el no la hubiera detenido, nadie sabe que hubiera pasado en consecuencia. Por otro lado, Naruto, no pudo cuidar de la pelirosa, al verla en los brazos de su sensei, tan frágil, el no sabia sobre que Sakura tuviera ese poder, ni tampoco ella le había contado sobre este, seguro no había hablado con el sobre el tema, porque no confiaba en el, ella estaba sola, y no busco ayuda en alguien mas para apoyarse, lo que hizo fue llevar una enorme carga en sus hombros, pero el haría lo posible para acercarse hacia su amiga y poder ayudarla, era parte de su equipo, y el no podía permitirse que ella se perdiera, como lo había hecho hace un momento.

El joven Uchiha, estaba celoso, celoso de su compañera de equipo, hasta ella tenia ese poder tan grande, ese chakra tan grande que lo superaba a el, y el como los demás en su equipo la había subestimado, subestimado demasiado, y el pensaba, que si el era tan débil, tan débil como lo es ahora, el no iba a poder enfrentar a su hermano y mucho menos matarlo para vengar a su clan, debía entrenar mas y mas, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por la pelirosa, el no iba a dejar que una molestia como ella, lo hiciera dudar de si mismo, de eso ni en sueños podría darse el lujo.

"Bueno, Naruto, Sasuke, señor Tazuna-san, vamos rápido, ya queda poco para llegar, y Sakura necesita descansar, después de todo lo que hizo para ayudarnos, debemos agradecerle."Kakashi dijo suavemente intentando no despertar a la pelirosa que se encontraba durmiendo en sus brazos."Cuando Sakura despierte, no hagan preguntas de lo que sucedió, es una orden."Termino de decir, a pesar de que sabia que los compañero de Sakura estaban también en blanco como el, y querían saber, tener explicaciones, eso debía ser información confidencial, y si alguien mas se enteraba de lo sucedido, Sakura podría estar en peligro, en fin, cuando acabaran la misión y volvieran a Konoha, el Hokague debía saber lo que sucedió, el fue el que se encargo de Sakura después de que esta perdiera a sus padres, el debía saber algo sobre esto al respecto, ahora lo único que podía hacer, era cuidar de la pelirosa.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron, comprendiendo la delicada situación, y Tazuna bueno, el se sentía algo culpable, por culpa de el la niña estaba así, solo deseaba que se recuperara pronto. El equipo siete, junto con el cliente, siguieron avanzando, le quedaban solo unos minutos antes de llegar, y todos necesitaban un descanso, había sido un largo día.

 ****NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:****

 _Bueno..! espero que les haya gustado, y díganme que les pareció, espero vuestro apoyo, gracias a ustedes que me apoyan es que tengo la fuerza e inspiración suficiente para escribir, Realmente soy feliz, escribiendo, me contenta mucho, aunque es mi primer fic, trato de dar lo mejor de mi._

 _ _Nos vemos pronto, los quiere..__

 _ _MellSakura.__


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A**

 _Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten, yo intento dar lo mejor de mi en mis escritos, en esta historia tan maravillosa, que me distrae de mi mundo, de mi realidad, je, en la vida hay problemas, y aveces uno se desanima, pero que mejor medicina que la escritura?..presión por parte del colegio..mi abuela mas amada enferma..auh..solo se que saldré adelante..firme siempre..!_

 _Descargo de Responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece, su único dueño es el gran Masashi Kishimoto, lo que yo hice fue tomar un fragmento de este y hacer volar mi imaginación._

Narrando "Yo"

 _ _Narrando "Sakura"__

 _..._

 **Capitulo 4: Mi única Esperanza, La tomo? O La Dejo?**

Ya había amanecido hace unas horas, era medio día, el sol estaba en su punto mas fuerte, y los rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana de una habitación, dentro de ella, se encontraba una joven kunoichi durmiendo, su rostro se veía contorsionado, y aun en sueños se encontraba muy tensa, el chakra de la niña, estaba no muy bajo, tampoco muy alto, solo, estable, aunque dicho chakra había crecido un poco con tanto entrenamiento en el cual la joven se presionaba así misma para no parecer débil ante sus compañeros de equipo. Aun así había demostrado todo menos debilidad cuando se había enfrentado a su enemigo, cuando protegió a quienes son de aprecio para ella, en consecuencia de esto, ella perdió el control de si misma, como si alguien la hubiera empujado lejos de su mente, dejándola a merced de la inconsciencia, había sentido otra presencia dentro de su cuerpo donde dicha presencia era quien comandaba en ella, y ella no podía hacer nada, pero lo que si la había asustado, era que, no sintió su chakra, puro y limpio como era este, al contrario, lo sintió, oscuro, perverso, y eso sinceramente ella no quería volver a sentir, ella deseo nunca mas volver a perder el control de su cuerpo, tampoco de su mente, debido a que ella no sabia muy bien de donde provenía este chakra oscuro que se había apoderado de cuerpo cuando ella había perdido el control en sus emociones, en el momento que todo esto sucedió, fue cuando ella vio a Kakashi, cuando lo creyó muerto, esto había enfurecido a la joven, pero ella no volvería a permitir que pasara una vez mas, no podía, lo que pasaría si ella perdía el control una vez mas, era que ella misma no iba a reconocer quien era su amigo y quien era su enemigo, reconocía que aun era débil, y por ende debía entrenar mas, para controlarse, un error mas, y su mundo acabaría en manos de la presencia extraña, macabra que la había hecho perderse en el abismo de su inconsciencia, no estaba segura si ese poder, venia de su clan, podría ser que si, pero ella le seria difícil, reconocer, que su clan, era el causante de toda su desgracia, en principio así fue, ella aun estaba asimilándolo, porque era difícil de creer.

La Pelirosa no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, ya que parecía que hubiera estado divagando en su mente tanto tiempo, podría decir días, semanas, hasta meses, pero aun le incomodaba el hecho de despertar y tener que enfrentar a sus compañeros de equipo, enfrentar, significaba reconocer que ella estuvo a punto de matar a una persona, la cual ella en su estado frio, ya calmado, ella se negaría totalmente a dañarle en ninguna ocasión, eso no es todo, seguro su sensei principalmente tendría muchas preguntas para ella, sobre el acontecimiento raro en el cual ella fue la protagonista de tal desastre, aun así, estaba también segura que Naruto y Sasuke, tendrían dudas, y desconfiarían de ella, sabia a ciencia cierta, bueno no tanto, pero tal vez, existía la posibilidad, de que, su equipo, se alejara de ella, los entendería de todos modos, quien querría estar cerca de una persona, la cual estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca de matar a alguien, y peor, disfrutando, sintiendo placer al torturarlo, eso le revolvía el estomago, sentía ganas de vomitar con solo pensar en las sensaciones que su cuerpo le daba a su estado inconsciente, era totalmente inaceptable, y era difícil admitirlo, se sentía muy mal, triste, deprimido, solo deseaba dormirse y no volver a despertar jamas, si tan solo fuera una pesadilla, de la cual pronto despertaría, pero no, no era así, ella sabia muy bien que todo fue verdadero, fue una pesadilla vivida en la realidad, eso fue.

Dejando los pensamientos de culpa de lado, Sakura, lentamente abrió los ojos, pero maldijo enseguida ya que los rayos de luz que entraron por la ventana, aprovecharon a atravesar sus ojos sin piedad. _Maldita sea, estúpida luz, se fuerte Sakura, tu puedes, abre los ojos una vez mas, y enfrentarla como una verdadera kunoichi, tonto verdad, una kunoichi muriéndose solo porque el sol entro en sus ojos al despertar, hasta parece que en vez de temerle a la oscuridad, le temo mas a la luz del día, tonto verdad, soy tan tonta._ Sakura rio por lo bajo, apartando los pensamientos tontos, con pura fuerza de voluntad, abrió los ojos, enfrentando a la luz, y se levanto lentamente, miro a todos lado, no había nadie, la única ocupante en la habitación era ella, pero se suponía que Kakashi, debía estar aquí cuidando de su alumna, pero eso no estaba sucediendo. _Tal vez, no les importo tanto, no estaba muy equivocada cuando pensé que ellos se alejarían de mi, solo que es difícil, creerlo, cuando yo fui quien salvo la vida de Kakashi, cuando yo fui quien salvo a todos, bueno, tal vez, es el miedo de ellos, me temen, aunque que culpa tengo yo...de todos modos, yo no quería lastimar a nadie...solo paso...y cuando los necesito, ellos no están para mi...aunque la verdad..ellos nunca estuvieron para mi._

Despertando de su ensueño, la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, y ojos de jade, se levanto completamente, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la única ventana que permanecía en aquella solitaria habitación, mirando a través de ella, se encogió al ver las condiciones deplorables en el cual se encontraba este pueblo, pobreza gritaban las calles, pobreza se veía en la ropa rota de las personas que deambulaban por allí, pobreza se veía, en el almacén que tenían, unas pocas verduras en mal estado estaban para la venta, esto era realmente triste, que pena sintió, al pensar en los ciudadanos los cuales permanecían callados por temor a ser castigados por el hombre mas rico, el cual estaba gobernando la ciudad por su propia cuenta. Que imaginar de los niños, ellos eran ingenuos, ignorantes de todo, pero no lo eran tanto, ya que seguro se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía, no eran tan ciegos como para no ver la pobreza que que inundaba en toda parte que ella miraba. Pero, como era posible que existieran personas tan malvadas, crueles, ambiciosas, personas que harían cualquier cosa con tal de tener dinero, eso, eso era totalmente denigrante, horrible, y las personas humildes, de clase baja, tenían que pagar injustamente por las acciones de esas personas malvadas, sin escrúpulos y mucho menos honor, Sakura, pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer, era intentar salvar este pueblo de ese mal gobernante que tenían, y perder en el intento no era una opción, ella hizo una promesa, y no estaba en su lista de deseos perder ante alguien tan, pero tan cobarde, que de lo único que se encargaba era de contratar a ninjas y pagarles para que hicieran el trabajo sucio de eliminar a quienes se ponían en su camino, eso era tan bajo.

Sakura con su mirada perdida en el pueblo, suspiro suavemente, y se giro hacia la puerta de la habitación la cual se mantenía cerrada, en el resto de tiempo que había estado despierta, nadie, pero exactamente nadie se había acercado a comprobar si ella estaba bien, ella si que se encontraba tensa, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco, así que, silenciosamente, salto por la ventana, asegurándose de que nadie la veía, rápidamente se alejo de la casa, a unos pocos minutos, estaba caminando suavemente en las calles de dicho pueblo, todo era muy tranquilo, lo único que se oía era el cantar de las aves, y la risa de los niños que jugaban por alrededor, en un momento inesperado, su estomago rugió, y ella bueno, tenia un poco de hambre, reviso sus bolsillos y contó el dinero que tenia, al menos, le daría para una fruta y una botella de agua, sonriendo se dirigió hacia un puesto de venta, donde no había mucho, pero si lo que ella necesitaba, distraída fue sorprendida por la voz amable de la señora que la atendió.

"No es mucho lo que tenemos, pero espero poder servirle en algo señorita." Una anciana de mediana edad le dijo, sonriendo, esto le dio confianza a Sakura, y ella por primera vez en el día, sonrió sinceramente hacia la señora.

"Me estaba preguntando, si tenia por aquí alguna fruta, y una botella de agua por favor." Sakura pidió amablemente y con respeto hacia la señora, la cual en consecuencia rio un poco. "Dejar las formalidades de lado querida, y si, tengo lo que necesitas."Dijo la señora, mientras se dirigía a tomar dos manzanas, y una pequeña botella de agua, entregándole a Sakura. "Muchas Gracias, le recompensare muy bien."Sakura dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba unos billetes, dándole a la anciana dinero de mas, mientras ella se retiraba, la anciana se apresuro a detenerla.

"Señorita, disculpe, pero no puedo aceptarle, es demasiado..yo..no." La anciana intentaba devolverle el dinero a Sakura, quien se negó rotundamente a recibirlo de nuevo. "Es mi forma de agradecerle, quédese con el cambio, y no se preocupe por mi." La pelirosa le dijo con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, mientras se retiraba agitando una mano.

"Le agradezco mucho señorita..!." La anciana emocionada y contenta le grito a Sakura, quien ya se había marchado, la anciana no sabia como demostrar su felicidad, no todos los días se encontraban extranjeros los cuales fueran tan amables como aquella niña de cabello rosa, estaba segura que nunca la olvidaría.

La chica de cabello rosa, estaba contenta, había ayudado a la anciana, y fue capaz de ver el rostro de felicidad que habia sido causado gracias a ella, comiendo las manzanas, que de hecho estaban muy dulces y jugosas, siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que estaba entrando a un busque, iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, bebió el agua de su botella hasta acabarla, y las manzanas se las comió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los restos los tiró dentro de un pequeño tacho de basura. _Muy rico todo, ahora debo decidir adonde iré, ya que creo que he entrado a un bosque sin salida, aunque es muy bonito ver estos arboles tan verdes y llenos de vida, la luz que atraviesa a ellos, es como estar en un dulce sueño, tal vez, seria buena idea, darme un buen baño, de hecho esa pequeña cascada con el agua tan limpia y cristalina que la recorre, Kuwaii..! debo meterme si no me arrepentiré, ademas, hasta huelo mal, no me he bañado hace no se cuantos días desde que estuve inconsciente._ Sakura se despojo lentamente de su ropa, y entro en el lago, el agua estaba a una temperatura tan perfecta, ni fría, ni caliente, solo perfecta, aquello era un manantial, se sentía en el propio paraíso, su cuerpo tenso se relajo rápidamente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, suspiro de mera excitación, no todos los días se encontraba un lugar tan bonito como este, pero su agradable momento fue interrumpido, al oír, un leve crujido de ramas, Sakura se alarmo, y cubrió rápidamente sus pechos, miro a todos lados asustada, no había sentido la presencia de nadie, se sumergió en el agua hasta dejar solo su cabeza fuera. "Quien esta ahí?, muéstrate." Sakura dijo, asustada, algo temerosa, no sabia si por estos lugares había malas personas, que intentarían hacerle daño, aunque se reprendió un poco, ella era muy ingenua, no debió haberse metido al agua sin dejar trampas alrededor, era una tonta, tendría que estar en alerta, no sabia que era lo que estaba por allí.

Un suave movimiento fue atrapado por sus ojos, y un joven apareció. "Lo lamento, no quise interrumpirle..solo oi un ruido de aquí, y decidí investigar." Dijo el joven tímidamente, tenia el cabello largo negro, unos ojos angelicales que nunca en su vida había visto, y era muy apuesto, y mas con el pequeño sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas pálidas, a juzgar por su atuendo, era un ninja, y comprobó que era de la Aldea escondida entre la Neblina por la bandana que cubría su frente. "Discúlpeme...no fue mi intención asustarla."El joven repitió una vez mas, avergonzado miro aun lado y Sakura se sonrojo, este chico se veía demasiado puro como para ser un ninja.

La pelirosa sonrió tímidamente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a situaciones como estas."E-etto...esta bien..em puedes voltearte mientras..salgo y me visto adecuadamente..." Sakura murmuro suavemente. El joven ninja la miro, y se sorprendió al ver que la niña era una ninja, y un ninja nunca debería descuidarse, y menos si es del sexo femenino, ella tuvo suerte de que fuera el quien la encontró, ya que otro no seria mostrar amabilidad como el.

"Por supuesto, tome su tiempo." El joven ninja dijo mientra se volteo dándole la espalda a la pelirosa para que se vistiera, y ella salio del agua, y tomo su ropa vistiéndose rápido, tenia tanta vergüenza de haber sido sorprendida de esa manera por otro ninja, que al sentir su chakra, se dio cuenta de que tenia un rango mas alto que el de ella, este ninja debería pensar de que era una idiota, ponerse en peligro de esta manera.

Sakura termino de vestirse, para parecer al menos algo decente, su cuerpo estaba mojado, y su ropa estaba totalmente apegado a su cuerpo, que para su edad, a juzgar por apenas tener 12 años, hacia notar sus pequeñas curvas. "Estoy lista." La pelirosa dijo suavemente, haciendo que el ninja se diera la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con ella. El joven le sonrió amablemente, y no pudo ignorar lo bonita que era esta chica, aunque no pudo evitar una leve risa, que sorprendió a la pelirosa. "De que te ríes?." Sakura le dijo un poco molesta, se estaba riendo de ella acaso, que había de malo en ella, no creía haber dicho algo gracioso.

"Lo siento, solo es que nunca había visto a alguien con...cabello rosa..y..que fuera ninja.." El joven ninja murmuro suavemente, sonriendo al ver la reacción de la joven pelirosa ante su comentario. "Te ríes de mi cabello.! mi cabello no tiene nada de malo..um" Sakura le respondió malhumorada mirando aun lado con un leve brillo carmesí en sus mejillas, lo cual para el ninja le pareció adorable y tierno. "Lo siento, no quise hacerte enojar.. estoy Haku y tu?" Dijo el joven ninja, sorprendido ante el rápido cambio de humor de la niña de cabello rosa.

"Estoy Sakura." La kunoichi sonrió mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, haciendo que Haku sonriera ante las formalidades de Sakura. "Le conviene su nombre, Flor de Cerezo..muy bonito." Haku dijo, ganándose otro rubor por parte de la pelirosa, quien sentía que su rostro iba a estallar si seguía poniéndose colorada hasta iba a parecer tomate. "G-gracias.."Sakura intento no tartamudear ante la vergüenza que sentía, pero fue inevitable. "Em..Que hacías por aquí?.."Sakura intento cambiar de tema rápidamente y Haku al notar su incomodidad sonrió un poco, pero luego su rostro cambio, ahora no sonreía, solo, tenia una mirada en blanco, tristeza. "Bueno...a alguien..muy importante para mi..lo hirieron..y yo estaba buscando medicinas para curarlo..el fue enviado a una misión, y casi pierde la vida en ella...la misión se complico y yo tuve que rescatarlo..si a el le sucediera algo..yo no tendría porque vivir..ya que soy una herramienta para el..y si a el le sucede algo...yo ofrecería mi vida por la de el.."Haku le contó a Sakura lo que estaba haciendo.

"Bueno...yo no se que decir...de hecho..yo perdí todo lo que tenia..y ahora no tengo a nadie que se importe por mi..no tengo a nadie a quien proteger..estoy completamente sola." Sakura le dijo a Haku, el estaba sorprendido, el no podía creer que alguien pudiera seguir viviendo sin un motivo. "Pero es bueno, que tu tengas a quien proteger, eso te hace fuerte." La pelirosa sonrió, aunque Haku se dio cuenta que no era una sonrisa verdadera, ya que el logro ver la soledad y tristeza detrás de sus ojos, aun siendo una kunoichi, el dolor grande que ella sentía, no podía ocultarlo tan fácilmente. "Sabes, yo cuando era niño, me encontraba en tu lugar, completamente solo, pero mi amo, me rescato de mi soledad, el me dio un motivo por el cual vivir, servirle como una herramienta fue lo que me saco de mi soledad, estoy seguro, que tu encontraras a esa persona a quien proteger, no siempre estaremos solos." Haku alentó a Sakura, el pensó, que una flor pura e inocente como ella, no debería tener el corazón inundado de soledad, aunque a el le costo admitirlo mentalmente, pero el vio la oscuridad, detrás de el chakra de la niña, aunque solo fue por un instante, ya que desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Haku ignoro el rumbo de sus pensamientos y le revolvió el pelo infantil mente a la pelirosa. "Pequeña Sakura, me tengo que ir, mi amo me necesita." Dijo Haku sonriendo divertido al ver como Sakura tontamente actuó hacia el.

"Entiendo..bueno yo..espero verte en un..futuro." Sakura dijo sonriendo mirando el suelo algo tímida ocasionando que Haku sonriera aun mas. "Fue un gusto conocerte Pequeña Sakura..también espero verte algún día." Haku dijo haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara aun mas. "Hasta pronto." Fue lo ultimo que Haku dijo al desaparecer son una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y esta sonrisa no era falsa, era una sonrisa verdadera, y el nunca había sonreído sinceramente a alguien mas que no fuera su amo, lo que provoco que el sonriera verdaderamente, fue que ella, le recordaba a el de niño, el estaba un poco contento, el estaba seguro, que ella encontraría a alguien a quien servir y proteger, como el encontró a alguien a Zabuza, quien le dio un motivo por el cual vivir.

Sakura sonrió un poco, fue agradable la conversación con Haku, el le había dicho que ella iba a encontrar a quien proteger y servir, ella tan solo deseaba que así fuera, el sentirse sola siempre, fue algo difícil, aveces tan solo despertar se le hacia molesto, pero no se iba a rendir, ella sabia que no podía echarse hacia atrás a estas alturas del partido, era demasiado tarde, no quedaba otra opción mas que luchar por ella misma. Ella se dio cuenta que su ropa se había secado rápidamente, el sol fuerte lo había provocado, bueno, estaba a su favor, al llegar a casa de Tazuna no tendría que explicar nada, aunque eso ella pensaba. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire concentro su chakra, buscando la ubicación de Tazuna, seguro allí estarían Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi. _Bingo..! los encontré ahora solo debo llegar rápido a casa y desear que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de cuando me escape, o sino estaré en problemas._ La kunoichi de cabello rosa, se apresuro a seguir el chakra, y poder llegar rápido a la casa de que pensó que debía ser del señor Tazuna, y no le tomo mucho tiempo, ya que no supo cuando, pero se había vuelto veloz.

En tan solo minutos estuvo frente a la casa de la cual ella había escapado, silenciosamente, como un gatito escurridizo, ella salto por la ventana, con su notable agilidad y destreza, y entro lentamente a la habitación, todo estaba como recordaba, la puerta aun permanecía cerrada, y el silencio sepulcral que había sentido al salir, aun seguía allí. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y la abrió suavemente, había una pequeña escalera, el lugar no estaba muy iluminado, lentamente bajo las escaleras y cuando bajo, muchos pares de ojos estaban en ella, algunos, curiosos, otros preocupados, y uno, indiferente, era obvio que ese era Sasuke. Sin pronunciar palabras Sakura saludo formalmente a Tazuna y a su familia, su hija era muy bonita y amable, y su nieto, bueno, el pequeño, se veía enojado, triste, frustrado, y cuando ella le saludo, el niño, salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, esto sorprendió a la pelirosa, estaba confundida, ella no tenia idea de que paso, el niño se había enojado de ella?, pero el no tendría motivos, la madre del niño, que al parecer se llamaba Inari, se disculpo con Sakura por la reacción del niño, y por la falta de educación que este había tenido con ella, claro la pelirosa solo le resto importancia, diciéndole, que no se preocupara, pero mas tarde le debían una explicación, bueno, no era tan importante, de todos modos, no era su problema.

Sakura, algo incomoda e insegura se dirigió hacia Kakashi."Em Kakashi-sensei...cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?." El peliplateado, la miro con su único ojo descubierto observándola cuidadosamente, el estaba preocupado por ella, el solo quería su bienestar, pero necesitaba respuestas, y ella se las daría cuando ambos tuvieran tiempo para hablar. "Sakura, estuviste fuera, dos días."Kakashi le dijo a Sakura, quien se sorprendió, dos días, eran mucho, seguro ella había retrasado al equipo. "Pero no te preocupes, la madre de Inari te reviso, y todo esta bien, y por el entrenamiento, descuida, nos preocupa mas tu salud, que el entrenamiento, nosotros aquí con los chicos, hemos estado cuidando de ti, Naruto y Sasuke, no se alejaron de tu lado."Kakashi dijo, haciendo avergonzar a Naruto y a Sasuke, y el peliazabache, miro aun lado, Sakura, estaba sorprendida, ella creyó que nadie había visto por ella, pero, ellos,su equipo, estuvieron esperando que ella despertara, todos sus pensamientos sobre que nadie se importaba por ella, fueron un error, tal vez, aun quedaba una esperanza para ella, y solo tal vez, aunque no estaba seguro, pero de todos modos igual pensaba, que, su única esperanza podría ser su equipo. "Gracias...em..no debieron preocuparse por mi...yo estaría bien de todos modos."La pelirosa murmuro suavemente, pero abrupta mente fue interrumpida por Naruto, "Sakura-chan, nunca te dejaremos sola, eres parte de nuestro equipo, el legendario equipo siete de la gran Konoha." y Sasuke por otro lado solo dio una sonrisa de lado, pronunciando su tan conocido monosílabo, "Hm.".

"Gracias chicos, gracias sensei." La kunoichi de pelo rosa dijo sonriendo abiertamente hacia ellos, tal vez Haku tenia razón, tal vez, ella tendría a quien proteger, que ella no estaría sola, sus ojos volvieron a brillar, ese brillo de felicidad, la oscuridad fue apocada por la gran felicidad y esperanza que el corazón de la niña rosa había sentido, estaba feliz, pero aun, estaba consciente que si creaba lazos con ellos, seria difícil de romperlos cuando ella tuviera que llegar a su objetivo y dejar a todos los que conocía, abandonarlos y dejarlos, no sabia si disfrutar de su felicidad mientras podía, o romper esos lazos, para que su camino hacia el poder se volviera mas fácil, y para eso tendría que alejarse completamente de ellos, de Naruto, de Sasuke, de Kakashi su sensei, eso seria muy difícil, aunque ella se arrepintiera mas tarde por el daño que le causaría a su equipo mas tarde cuando tuviera que abandonarlos, ella, decidió, al menos, disfrutar de la felicidad de sentirse en un hogar, que su equipo le hizo sentir.

...

 **N/A**

 _Bueno, aquí termine, por favor, háganme saber, como les pareció, si les gusto, haganmelo saber así me pondré muy feliz n_n Necesito vuestro apoyo :) sin vosotros que seria de mi?, yo no podría seguir sin esas personas que comentan y me alientan pidiéndome que actualice pronto..! He estado pasando por momentos dificiles, mi abuela, esta muy enferma, y su vida esta en riesgo, y vuestro apoyo ahora para mi, es vital. Bueno los dejo :)_

 _Los quiere_

 _MellSakura._


End file.
